


My Treasure

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sexual Humor, Truth or Dare, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: The younger quickly glances at Mingi, seeing the older vocalist shake his head with a desperate expression on his face when he turns back."I dare you to, tell Mingi how you feel."
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	My Treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idk_nan_molla_butx2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_nan_molla_butx2/gifts).



> Hello!  
> I hope this isn't too bad and that you'll like it <3  
> I tried my best to finish it as soon as I could but I had a ton of work to do I'm sorry it's late -_-  
> Sorry it's so short btw, I hope you don't mind :/  
> Anyways  
> I hope y'all enjoy  
> Let me know what you liked and what not in the comments or by leaving kudos, both is very much appreciated  
> Have a good day/night and bye <3
> 
> (Title: Ateez; Treasure)

"So, how do you play this again?"

Hongjoong asks while slowly sitting down in the space between San and Yunho, earning an annoyed groan from a few of the other members.

"Are you really that old?"

San asks, giggling. Hongjoong gasps and sits further away from him, looking offended but still smiling. He lays his head onto Yunho's shoulder, sighing.

"It's simple," San says, grabbing an almost empty water bottle from the coffee table and dropping into the space between all of them.

"You spin this and whoever it lands on you ask whether they want a dare or tell a truth and then do what they chose, either ask them something or dare them to do something."

He says with a final nod of his head. He then shifts his eyes to look at Wooyoung, glaring playfully with a smirk.

"And you can't lie."

Wooyoung giggles, hiding his face behind his hands after a few seconds of looking at San. Mingi lets out a small chuckle, hugging his legs while looking around at the members.

It's been a while since they had an opportunity to spend some time together. The last time they did something like this was at least two months ago.

It's also been a while since they had free schedule, so this feels nice.

Seeing all of them so happy and excited to play games makes him feel all warm and fuzzy.

He looks up, his cheeks heating up when he notices Yunho's eyes on him. He looks like a lost puppy and Mingi has to hold himself back from cooing.

"Let's play!"

Wooyoung then shouts from beside him, startling most of them. They nod with a laugh, paying attention to who is spinning and hoping they won't get picked.

The questions are mostly boring and average as they get picked the most. It makes Mingi laugh every time. No one wants to get up from their comfortable spot or do something to ruin their night. And he isn't surprised.

Why would they ruin a moment like this, a moment that is so special to all of them.

The next one spinning is San. He smirks when the plastic bottle points to Jongho, sitting straight up.

"Truth or dare?"

He asks, the smirk never leaving his face. Jongho takes a moment to answer, pretending to think hard before shrugging.

"Truth."

He answers, laughing when San's expecting face falls down. The older vocalist rolls his eyes, huffing.

"Whatever, so, if you could erase one memory from your mind, what would it be and why?"

"That's boring!"

Wooyoung whines, getting a glare from San, making him close his mouth almost immediately.

"We're basically just playing truth now."

Seonghwa comments, grinning.

The youngest laughs, shaking his head a little as everyone looks at him with a questioning look on their faces.

"Honestly," He says, already reaching for the bottle to spin it again. "Seeing Mingi hyung jerking off, for very obvious reasons, now I'm just scarred for life."

Upon hearing Jongho's answer the young rapper's face turns red, the corners of his mouth turning up into an embarrassed smile as he leans back to hide behind Yeosang.

The members are fast to ask Jongho more questions, making Mingi even more embarrassed. The rapper looks away, his eyes dancing around their living room before locking with Yunho's again.

The older smiles shyly, his face looking surprised. Mingi returns the smile.

His ears are burning from embarrassment but he knows that is not the only thing he is feeling right now. He keeps his eyes locked with Yunho's, his heart thumping hard in his chest.

It's been only about four or five months since he accepted his feelings for the other man after many years of confusion but he was still struggling with his emotions.

His head would suddenly be only filled with Yunho and his perfect smile when the older was around and he wasn't able to control his senses.

"Alright Mingi ah, give me Yunho back for a minute."

San says, waving his arms with a smirk and Mingi can only roll his eyes at his words.

San leans forward, looking at Yunho with a smug look on his face.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Yunho says without a second thought, receiving a variety of reactions from the members.

San still looks smug, Wooyoung is clapping happily, Hongjoong is shaking his head and Mingi is looking at him in shock.

It makes him regret his decision for a moment but he doesn't back out.

"Great," San comments, getting Yunho's attention again.

The younger quickly glances at Mingi, seeing the older vocalist shake his head with a desperate expression on his face when he turns back.

San laughs, supporting his head on his hand.

"I dare you to, tell Mingi how you feel.

The dare is followed by a line of gasps and Yunho frowns, cursing. He looks up at Mingi before looking away again.

Mingi's eyes widen, his brain not exactly knowing how to react. No way. This can't be what he thinks it is.

He watches as the other guys laugh, urging Yunho to complete the dare, which is kind of mean when he really thinks about it. The brunette grits his teeth, his eyes and expression looking lost and hopeless. It makes Mingi feel bad.

"Alright!"

Yunho agrees after minutes of convincing, looking at Mingi through his lashes before sitting straight up to face the younger. His face is slowly but surely turning red and Mingi's heart jumps to his throat.

"Mingi ah, I really like you, and, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, this is really not how I imagined me telling you..."

Yunho stutters out, his sentences slurring together. The others cheer, laughing. Yunho looks down at his lap, sighing. He frowns, shaking his head and mumbling something that Mingi can't hear.

As the game continues and all of members calm down Mingi lets himself lose focus of the game and instead gives it to Yunho again.

Him and the way he isn't looking at anyone anymore. Him and the way his face isn't showing any emotion.

His heart aches. Yunho looks disappointed and kind of hurt.

Not that Mingi isn't happy. He is unbelievable glad that Yunho feels the same he does but he doesn't like seeing him in this state. He is overjoyed but at the same time a little sorrow.

The game soon comes to a wrap, some of the guys already half passed out on the people beside them. Mingi gently shakes Wooyoung awake, helping him up to his feet while the others leave, yawning tiredly.

The rapper watches the other members leave into their respective rooms, saying their soft 'goodnight's before eventually shutting the door.

When it's only him and Yunho left standing in living room, cleaning some of the mess they made as they promised Seonghwa they would do so, Mingi gets the sudden urge to talk.

It's nothing unusual, he has always been a talkative person but this feels different.

He feels nervous and maybe even scared to talk to Yunho. He doesn't know why, they've been friends for years so why is he nervous?

"Yunho?"

He finally breaks the silence, sitting down onto the couch. It feels like forever before Yunho finally speaks up, not looking up at Mingi.

"Yeah?"

He asks, facing the TV. Mingi stands up to his feet again, walking over to the slightly taller boy. He places a hand on his shoulder, bending to look into his eyes.

There is no point in walking around his question, it would take him hours to get to the point if he did.

"D-Did you mean it?"

He asks, taking a small step back to give Yunho space as he turns to face him. The older sighs, his eyebrows drawn together in a deep frown. Mingi doesn't like this look on the dancer, it makes him look scary, which he is not.

"Yeah, yeah I did."

There is another pause and Yunho lifts his head to look into Mingi's shiny eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'll stop, promise, just, please don't be mad."

Yunho apologizes, turning away again to go into his room while turning off the lights. Mingi smiles, firmly but still somewhat gently grabbing Yunho's wrist to keep him in place as the flips the light switch off.

"Please, Mingi."

Yunho whispers shakily, dropping his head.

"Look at me."

Mingi says softly and Yunho nods, turning around with his wrist still in Mingi's hold.

"I'm actually glad you feel that way."

"Really?"

Yunho asks, newfound hope in his voice. Mingi laughs, stepping closer to the older man.

He wraps his arms around him in a tight hug, getting the same gesture in response.

"I mean, I thought _I_ was going to be the one telling you but I guess this is good too."

He says, still chuckling to himself. The tall dancer tangles his fingers in his sweater, squeezing him close to his body.

"Are you serious? Please tell me you're not lying..."

Yunho says, his voice at the verge of breaking. Mingi quickly nods, pulling back to cup Yunho's cheeks.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

Mingi asks, smiling fondly at the other boy.

"Have I?"

He asks again after the older doesn't reply, running his thumbs over Yunho's cheekbones.

Yunho shakes his head slowly, choking back tears as he leans back down, tucking his head in the crook of Mingi's neck, breathing heavily.

Mingi rubs his back comfortingly, pressing a butterfly kiss to where his lips can reach on his head, smiling a little more when Yunho giggles quietly.

"I would never lie to you, Yunho." Mingi speaks up again, setting his hands on the older's waist.

"Not to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)


End file.
